The Hope of Alegaesia
by mjkcsk
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are sent on a quest by Hera to save Alegaesia from Galbatorix. They must help Eragon by becoming Riders themselves. Will they defeat Galbatorix or be the Varden's downfall? Rated T just in case. P/An E/A
1. Chapter 1

Roran led his scout team out into the forest on the Varden's left flank. They trod carefully in the shadows and checked for signs of life. There were plenty of deer tracks as far as Roran could see but so far no human life. The scout team reached the edge of a forest glade and paused momentarily. They got a moment of warning before there was a crack and a flash of light and two unconscious teenagers fell out of mid-air into the clearing. Before the scout team could react there was another flash of light and two dragon eggs fell from the sky onto the stomachs of the two teens. The boy didn't react but the girl moaned softly. She stirred quietly and with another moan became conscious. Roran signalled to his team to stay hidden. They crouched silently in the shadows watching. The girl picked the stone off her stomach and examined it carefully. Roran could tell from the confused look on her face that she had no idea what it was. She set it aside carefully and glanced over at her companion. Noticing his stone she put it on the ground beside him. Roran watched amused as she shook him. When he did not stir she called his name softly.

"Percy."

When this elicited no reaction she shook him harder and called his name again, louder.

"Percy wake up."

The boy groaned and curled up into a ball. Rolling her eyes and muttering to herself in a foreign language she stood up and towered over the boy.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WAKE UP! Or so HELP me I will feed you to the hellhounds MYSELF!"

The boy started awake and jumped to his feet. He looked around wildly.

"Hellhounds? Where?"

The girl burst out laughing. The boy glared at her sullenly.

"It's not funny Annabeth! For all I knew there could have been hellhounds."

She laughed louder. He just groaned defeated.

"Couldn't you find a quieter and less stressful way to wake me up?"

She shook her head still giggling.

"Annabeth it's not that funny, besides shouldn't we be trying to figure out where we are?"

"The forest."

"No duh Wise Girl but which forest?"

"Isn't this the Camp forest?"

"Obviously not."

"Di immortales where else could it be?"

"Neverland?"

"Ha ha Seaweed Brain but seriously."

"I don't know the last thing I remember is Hera…"

"Asking us to undertake a quest."

"Demanding more like. _If you don't save my pet world you will be destroyed."_

"I don't think she used the word destroy. It was something more like erase."

"So sue me. I'm terrible at Ancient Greek."

They then switched to a language that Roran didn't understand. They spoke a few sentences before returning to Alegaesian.

"See you're not that bad."

"Just throw the damn Drachma."

To Rorans surprise the ground around her feet bubbled and then a spout of water appeared and sprayed down to create a rainbow. The girl threw the coin into the rainbow and intoned a prayer.

"'O Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me Chiron at Camp Halfblood."

Roran watched amazed as an imaged formed in the rainbow. Both the girl and the boy looked surprised. The girl gave a small bow but the boy stayed upright.

"Lady Hera, I am confused. I asked for Chiron."

"Oh Annie sweetie."

From the look of revulsion on the girl's face Roran could tell she hated both the name and the endearment. He could also see that while they both respected the woman they both disliked her intensely.

"This is my world, dear, and I control where any communicational Greek magic is pointed there. Oh no don't worry I won't interfere too much but I will gift you with the magic of the Ancient Language Annabeth."

"What about me Lady Hera?"

"Oh no Percy I haven't forgotten you. You have all the power you need after all. Alegaesia absolutely flows with magic. It should be easier for you than at home dear. Before I leave, now what am I forgetting? Ah yes here."

Hera clapped her hands twice and two objects fell out of the sky. The two teens dived out of the way and the objects missed them by inches.

"Gee thanks."

Percy mumbled sarcastically rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome dears. Oh and one more thing,"

Hera looked over at the two dragon eggs.

"You can hatch now, and dears?"

Hera looked at the two teens again.

"Try not to kill the dragons, after all these ones are actually intelligent."

The two teens looked shocked.

"What do you mean by intelligent? All the dragons do in our world is try to eat us!"

"Not in this world dear. Now I'll leave and let Roran lead you two to the Varden. Goodbye dears."

The image dissolved.

"Hera wait. Who is Roran?"

Roran stepped out of the shadows and stood behind them.

"That would be me."


	2. Chapter 2

**First thanks to everyone who reviewed. You'll get a shout out next chapter. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Nico?**

**Nico: Yeah**

**Me: Do I own PJO?**

**Nico: Yeah**

**Me: I do?**

**Nico: Yeah**

**Me: Awesome!**

**Nico: Yeah**

**Me: Nico are you paying attention?**

**Nico: Yeah**

**Me: NICO! PAY ATTENTION!**

**Nico: Huh? Is it my line?**

**Me: NICO!**

**Nico: mjkcsk does not own either PJO or the Inheritance Series**

**Me: Thats better**

**Nico: Before I go have you seen Percy or Annabeth? They've gone missing.**

** Me:*Face palms***

**Me: Get Out!**

**Nico: Geez sorry it was just a question**

**Me: To which if you payed attention you'd know the answer**

**Nico: Help?**

**Me: *Lunge at Nico***

**Nico: *Run away screaming (Like a girl)***

**Me: Guess the black undies are now brown. On with the story**

Eragon was flying with Saphira above the Varden's camp. From above the vast encampment looked tiny. They scanned the horizon for any signs of Thorn and Murtagh. Instead they saw Roran's scouting party returning from their mission.

_Little One! They do not return alone!_

_What do you mean?_

_Look!_

Eragon could feel the joy radiating off her as she dove out of the sky with a bugle of pure joy.

_Eggs Little One! They have Eggs!_

_Eggs?_

_I am not alone anymore!_

Eragon watched the group while Saphira's wings flared and she pulled up from her steep dive gracefully. She landed next to them. Eragon observed as the new girl that had joined the group went for her knife before her hand was caught by her companion. They spoke in low voices.

"Annabeth, remember what Lady Hera said. No killing Dragons."

"Percy you can't expect me to obey that rule. You saw what that dragon did to Silena."

"I saw, but Annabeth dragons are intelligent life forms here, not beasts."

"If dragons are intelligent here why not back home? The dragon would have known what it was doing. All the more reason to exterminate them all before they can do something like that again."

"Annabeth this is not our world. These are not the same dragons. They were not a part of Silena's murder."

"But-"

"Need I remind you that you are carrying one of those selfsame eggs?"

"On Lady Hera's orders if I had a choice I would have left it in the for-"

"Shh. No killing dragons, that's final."

She glared murderously at the boy before nodding her head sullenly. Without warning Saphira pushed her head towards the egg in the girls hands. The girl flinched and stiffened. The boy grabbed her knife from her belt before she could use it and shoved it through his own belt. Saphira sniffed the egg carefully before pronouncing;

_He is male. He is ready to hatch. He has found his Rider._

_We had better not tell Annabeth until he does or she will not accept him._

_Aye Little One._

She thrust her head towards Percy's egg and without warning roared with joy sending a column of flame into the heavens!

_A female! A female! I am not alone anymore! She too has chosen her Rider!_

She let loose another deafening roar of joy and blew more flames. The elves ran up soon after. They took in the situation in one glance and started cheering.

"Another female! We must celebrate!"

They began to croon to the egg in a haunting melody and began to sway on the spot. Saphira began to hum along.

_Come now little one_

_Now you are free_

_Come now little one_

_See the wonder that you'll be_

_Come now little one_

_Hatch for the right to be free_

_Come now little one_

_Find your Rider in me_

Eragon found himself singing along although his voice could not reach the haunting higher pitch of the elves sweet notes.

_Come now little one_

_Open your eyes_

_Come now little one_

_Grow four metres in size_

_Come now little one_

_Give life many more tries_

_Come now little one_

_Give us all a surprise_

Percy and Annabeth too began to sing in clear strong voices. Surprisingly Angela too sung in a high bell tone and the Werecat Solumbum purred along with the melody.

_Come now little one_

_Show us tooth show us scale_

_Come now little one_

_Let us all see your tail_

_Come now little one_

_Don't give up when you fail_

_Come now little one_

_Shine as bright as Aiedaeil_

The song ended. Eragon could still feel its harmonies singing through his blood and thrilling through his ears. He knew that half of Alegaesia would have heard that song on the wind. Half of the population would feel this song thrill through them and feel a joy they would not know themselves what was the cause. Eragon hadn't realised the entire Varden had crowded around them although most stayed back fearful of the haunting beauty of the elves. Now as the haze that had fogged his brain came back he heard a squeak from the female egg. It began to rock in Percy's grip. Percy was still caught up in the song and absently put it on the hard packed ground at his feet. It began to rock back and forth with lots of squeaking and scratching from the inside. The same state was over Annabeth and she too just put it absently at her feet. The two humans continued to rock back and forth in rhythm to the haunting melody. Then there was an almighty CRACK and the first egg opened. The second was not far behind.

At Annabeth's feet was a small white dragon. It looked up at her trustingly and she automatically reached down to stroke his head. There was a flash of light and tingling pain ran up her arm. Her head spun before all she saw was darkness.

At Percys feet was a small sea green dragon. She looked at him beseechingly and he automatically reached down to comfort her. As soon as his hand touched her scales there was a flash of light and he passed out from the pain.

**Okay so I came up with the song all on my own so if you would review that and oh yeah what do you think of Kiama as the female dragon's name? (Greek for Wave) (I only write greek names how they sound) and for the male Shevio? (Greek for Plan) So yeah review.**


End file.
